


Mascaras rotas

by Likara_Flowers



Category: Hollow Knight (Video Games)
Genre: Dos vasijas que quieren ser libres, El Rey Pálido es el peor padre del mundo, Gen, Grimm no aparece pero seguro estará relamiéndose por el fin de este reino, Hermana protectora, Historia corta si todo va bien, La infección se expande, Las vasijas se descubren a si mismas en el viaje, Otros personajes no se si apareceran, Tiempo antes de que encuentren a la "vasija pura"
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:06:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25460611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Likara_Flowers/pseuds/Likara_Flowers
Summary: No sentir. No pensar. No expresar. Tres reglas básicas para ser perfectos, tres reglas que el tiempo demostró imposibles de cumplir. Se creía la única falla entre todos sus hermanos, pero poco imaginaba que bajo el estoicismo de las mascaras había otro que sufría en silencio.
Kudos: 4





	1. La Mascara rota

**Author's Note:**

> Algo que escribí para quitarme las ganas de hacer mi propia historia de vasijas, este es el primer capitulo, y si todo va bien debería ser una historia cortita sobre dos vasijas en un mundo cruel que solo quieren ser libres. Espero les guste :3

No tiene recuerdos anteriores a su surgimiento, solo una vaga impresión de comodidad y tranquilidad, sensaciones que le abandonaron por completo al ver a quien le había sacado de su existencia en la nada. No era capaz de recordar algo así de brillante y frio al mismo tiempo, su luz le encandilaba, y aunque él no le dirigió siquiera la palabra cuando lo miró, algo en el imponía de una manera que no fue necesario saber casi nada para comprender que su lugar era obedecer.

Tener su atención le provocaba una sensación indescriptible, intranquilidad, fascinación quizás, no era capaz de ver nada más que a él, y cuando le indicó que le siguiera no lo cuestionó. No en su momento.

No estaba solo, ver a otros como el allí le ayudó a dejar de lado ese extraño malestar que experimentaba en esos momentos mientras recorría aquellos pasillos de un blanco tan puro que quemaba la vista. Blanco como él, blanco como las mascaras en los rostros de los otros, blanco como la que se le entregó y le otorgó un cuerpo físico en el que habitar. Todo era nuevo, brillante y hermoso a su vista, y aunque lo que más deseaba hacer era acercarse a sus hermanos y expresar su fascinación, no se le pasaron de largo ciertos detalles. Ellos estaban rígidos en sus lugares, inexpresivos, algunos temblaron ligeramente al pasar del ser pálido, notó como sus ojos estaban puestos tanto en ellos como en el con una intensidad tan inquietante que consideró prudente imitarlos.

Aprendió relativamente rápido que lo que se esperaba de ellos era la obediencia absoluta, pero la cosa iba más allá de ello. No debían expresar nada en absoluto mientras sus cuidadores repetían constantemente tres reglas básicas que estaban obligados a cumplir, internalizándolo en sus cabezas de tal modo que sus palabras se quedaban atrapadas ahí aun después de que paraban.

No sentir. No pensar. No expresar.

Tres reglas básicas para ser perfectos, tres reglas que el tiempo demostró imposibles de cumplir. Ya desde el comienzo sentir que estaba agotado de los arduos entrenamientos era ir en contra de ellas, verse obligado a atacar a sus propios hermanos sin contención y verlos tirados ahí en el suelo, goteando vacío y con visibles dificultades para moverse o contraatacar, le hacía experimentar un malestar tan grande que lo único que quería era irse corriendo de ahí. Se sentía mal, y bajo la mirada de aquel ser pálido se sentía inquieto, atrapado, asfixiado. Más de una vez se encontró pensando que habría sido mejor arrojarse de regreso al lugar del que salió y volver a la comodidad de la inconsciencia antes que tener que pasar por esto, lo que representaba otro rompimiento a las reglas y un peso más a aquel malestar que sentía al no estar bien.

Quería desesperadamente ser como sus hermanos, quería ser frio como ellos, puro, pero tenía que conformarse con esconderse y cubrirse como pudiera, sintiendo que el aire se le escapaba ante la mera idea de que ellos, o peor, el ser pálido descubriera su imperfección. Si no podía ser puro imitaría a los que sí, y fue así como aprendió a fingir.

Se mantuvo firme en sus entrenamientos, haciendo de lado cualquier dolor en favor de mejorar sus habilidades en combate, tratando de mantener su mano firme en su aguijón y su postura intachable por más interminables le resultaran las horas. Tragándose no solo la inquietud de las miradas de sus instructores sobre él, sino el dolor que sentía no solo al levantar su aguijón contra sus hermanos, sino ver que estos no dudaban en hacerle daño cuando podían. Daba igual ganar o perder, daba igual que muchas veces era cosa de ellos o el, ese malestar tan grande que sentía hacia sí mismo al ver lo que le habían obligado a hacer era una sensación que no se iba y era cada vez más insoportable. Pero ese era el precio de ser un fraude, alguien que solo seguía allí porque no había encontrado salida posible entre tantas sierras y le asustaba que le señalaran como la única falla.

O eso creía.

El nuevo día llegó con nuevos combates, aunque esta vez su oponente no era especialmente habilidoso. Se veía extraño, no solo porque a comparación de todos los demás era más pequeño, sino porque sus movimientos se hacían más torpes y dudosos conforme avanzaba el enfrentamiento, y si bien se defendió notablemente mejor de lo que atacaba, fue relativamente fácil hacerlo caer. Varias grietas estropeaban su máscara y goteaban levemente, pero por mera costumbre apuntó su aguijón contra él en amenaza, dando por finalizado aquel encuentro presionando la punta afilada levemente contra su pecho.

Su mirada no dejó la suya en ningún momento, pero aun cuando había dejado de apuntarle, no se levantó del suelo. Entonces un pequeño estremecimiento del cuerpo de su oponente le alerto de que algo venia, algo que no conocía porque hasta ahora ninguno de los otros había hecho eso. Sostuvo su aguijón con fuerza y aguardó, lo único que se le ocurría es que podría haber un contraataque, pero no. Apenas fue capaz de ocultar su confusión cuando gotas negras empezaron a bajar por sus ojos mientras más estremecimientos sacudían su cuerpo de forma alarmante. Repentinamente ansioso miró a los lados, esperando que alguien le dijera que hacer y perturbado cuando nadie dijo nada.

**_"-Duele... no quiero que duela... por favor...-"_ **

_¿Qué...?_

Los otros les rodearon para mirarlos pero ninguna expresión rompió el estoicismo general, ni siquiera cuando aquellas gotas empezaron a ser más y el malestar que tantas veces le atormentó resurgía de aquel lugar donde trataba de desterrarlo con mayor fuerza que nunca. Se sintió terrible, pero nada superó a la espantosa sensación que le recorrió como un choque eléctrico al ver como la figura de su instructor se acercaba a ellos.

-¿Por qué se detuvieron ustedes?-

Sus ojos caen en la pequeña figura que lloraba y su rostro se endureció con desagrado.

-Otro mas que no sirve ¡Guardias!-

Se sobresaltó ante el tono estridente de su voz y una punzada tan dolorosa como una puñalada le atravesó el pecho ante la mirada que le dirigió su hermano, expresiva como nunca la había visto antes. Aquellos ojos, antes fríos, ahora brillaban con un dolor sin tapujos, y su pequeña figura se encogió aun más cuando un par de seres altos y armados entraron al salón de prácticas.

Esto era inaceptable para cualquier vasija, algo que merecía un castigo, y por eso mismo no pudo evitar acercársele. No era puro, era tan imperfecto como él, y cuando vio como lo agarraron para llevarlo a cual fuese el terrible destino que le esperaba a aquellos impuros, no fue capaz de ignorarlo. No fue capaz de mirar hacia otro lado mientras el pequeño se revolvía desesperado por liberarse, rogando por una ayuda que nadie le daría.

No podía solo dejarlo.

Actuó sin pensar, se lanzó hacia los guardias y propinó varios golpes salvajes a la altura de sus brazos. Ninguno de ellos lo espero, y aunque toda su fuerza no sería suficiente para romper sus armaduras, consiguió que le soltaran. Agarró al pequeño, quien apenas alcanzó a recoger su propio aguijón mientras se deslizaban entre sus piernas para salir de la sala, y con suerte, escapar de ese lugar.

Pero no había contado, o mejor dicho, no recordó a tiempo a los otros guardias en el pasillo. Ellos se plantaron frente a ellos y cubrieron el paso, y antes de que pudiera reaccionar, un fuerte golpe lo hizo volar contra la pared del pasillo. El golpe fue doloroso pero no fue suficiente para derrotarlo, así que sostuvo su aguijón y llegó a esquivar varios de los ataques que vinieron hacia él, pero no fue capaz de esquivar una patada que volvió a hacer que su cabeza diera contra la pared nuevamente, produciendo una grieta en su máscara. Lo golpearon, tanto que más grietas se sumaron a la primera y el vacío manchó el inmaculado suelo de negro. Aun mareado fue capaz de ver como su hermano trataba de ir en su ayuda y era retenido por uno de ellos, y aunque no tenía una voz para hacerse oír, si podía rogar a los otros que aun eran capaces de verlos desde el salón.

**_"-Hermanos... ayuda-"_ **

Pero ninguno de ellos se movió, y sin darle oportunidad de darse cuenta a tiempo, un último golpe estampó su cabeza contra el piso y el mundo se oscureció a su alrededor.


	2. El abismo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ninguno de los dos es puro, y aunque son hermanos las diferencias de opinión son inevitables.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Normalmente pienso bien las advertencias que pongo cuando publico algo y me sorprendió ver que tengo la libertad de no ponerlas, pero de buena manera porque soy algo perseguida con el tema. Asumiendo que absolutamente todos conocen que onda con las vasijas y saben lo que hay en el abismo, no debería sorprender a nadie cuando lea esto. Nunca he tenido problemas ni nadie quejándose, pero prefiero evitar esas cosas si es posible así que aviso que no hay precisamente arcoíris y florecitas.
> 
> Pero vamos, es literalmente un cementerio de niños, y el lugar me inquieta un montón aun después de que ya estuve varias veces ahí.
> 
> Una vez dicho eso espero les guste :3

Lo primero que sintió al volver a la conciencia fue dolor tan agudo y horrible que si hubiera tenido voz habría gritado. Había soportado heridas antes, algunas bastante incapacitantes, pero nunca había sufrido algo así, sentido que le estaban atravesando por completo desde varios lados. El pánico y el dolor ciego nublaron su razonamiento, no era capaz de pensar que mientras más se retorcía más daño se hacía en su vano intento por liberarse.

Su visión estaba borrosa y sus sentidos cada vez mas débiles, por lo que no fue capaz de escuchar el eco de pasos rápidos que se acercaban a donde estaba. No oía pero si podía sentir, se dio cuenta de que había alguien mas ahí tratando de sacarlo, sentía sus manos tratando de levantarlo de allí mientras las suyas, presas del instinto, se aferraron a la tela de su ropa en un intento desesperado por vivir.

Poco a poco dejó de sentir el dolor, ya fuera porque su salvador tuvo éxito o porque finalmente estaba perdiendo la conciencia le daba igual, cuando llegó la oscuridad la recibió con los brazos abiertos.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nuevamente se encontraba donde comenzó todo, en la oscuridad. No había color ni sonido en ese lugar, ningún olor conocido ni suelo que tocar. La ausencia de todo era muy extraña después de haber pasado tanto tiempo rodeado de sensaciones, no podía decir que le gustara mucho, pero tampoco había dolor allí, lo cual era un inmenso alivio.

En la oscuridad la mirada de aquel ser pálido no podía alcanzarlo y estaba lejos de su aura inquietante, lejos de sus seguidores, lejos de los instructores, sus ordenes, y ya no tenía que luchar hasta que sentía que podía derrumbarse en cualquier momento. Ahí estaba a salvo de eso, de todos ellos, y se encontraba finalmente solo y en paz flotando en la silenciosa nada.

No sabría cuanto tiempo pasó, si horas o un día entero, pero al cabo de un rato sintió un tirón que trajo consigo un remanente de dolor. Dio un manotazo a la nada para que sea lo que fuera se alejara, pero mover el cuerpo fue un error cuando mas punzadas llegaron. Se quejó silenciosamente y se ovilló, tratando de volver a la oscuridad y lamentándolo mucho cuando esta no le abrió las puertas de nuevo.

_**"-...despierta...-"** _

No quería hacerlo, le gustaba estar ahí.

_**"-...despierta hermano...-"** _

Bastante descontento abrió sus ojos, dándose cuenta de que no había mucha diferencia a cuando los tenía cerrados, todo estaba oscuro y el aire era denso, casi como si hubiera humedad, o algo que no podía ubicar y era casi capaz de asfixiar. Había luminosidad pero era muy tenue, mirando hacia arriba podía verse un rayo de luz suave provenir presumiblemente del exterior, pero mirando hacia abajo no podía verse nada en absoluto.

Hubo nuevamente un tirón contra sus extremidades resentidas, y aunque se preparó para dar otro manotazo, se detuvo cuando reconoció de quien se trataba. Aquellas siete pequeñas puntas eran muy reconocibles entre todos sus hermanos que lucían cornamentas mucho más llamativas, y aunque su máscara estaba agrietada en varios lados y su capa destrozada de un costado, para lo que podría estar después de lo que pasó estaba bien. El que se sentía extraño era él, estaba tan adolorido tras la paliza que se llevó como cabria esperar, pero extrañamente… ligero. Bajó la mirada a su cuerpo, y aunque este era tan oscuro como siempre tenía una apariencia inmaterial, además se dio cuenta de que esa ligereza no era solo una sensación, sino que realmente estaba flotando por sobre el suelo de la plataforma en la que estaban. No tenia manos, sino varios tentáculos que estaban rígidos por el desuso, pero al estirarlos un poco logró que estos respondieran y actuaran como el quería, aunque no sin ciertas molestias al flexionarlos.

No parecía real y mucho menos solido, pero lo era, como claramente se demostró cuando su hermano volvió a tironearle tratando de sacarlo de su estado pensativo.

_**"-¿Estás bien?-"** _

Era raro poder oírlo aun sin una voz, más raro era que pudiera responder, pero instintivamente podía comunicarse con él y se sentía bien, familiar de hecho.

_**"-Creo... yo… soñé que moría-"** _

_**"-Estabas muriendo-"** _

_**"-¿Qué?-"** _

Señaló algo en el suelo, y al mirar una sensación desagradable y casi incontrolable le hizo encogerse donde estaba. Era raras las oportunidades que podía verse a sí mismo en algo más que el reflejo de las aguas termales detrás del salón de entrenamiento, pero podía reconocer que aquella cascara le pertenecía, era su rostro, pero viéndose de la peor forma posible. Lo que más resaltaba era que el blanco puro de su máscara ahora estaba manchado con vacío y quebrada casi hasta el punto de romperse, pero su cuerpo no estaba mejor, destrozado por el área del pecho y envuelto en varios retazos de tela manchados que casi parecían que intentaban mantenerlo unido. El recuerdo de un dolor agudo y púas atravesándole el pecho lo agitó y tembló, había creído que eso fue una ilusión, un juego de la mente que no debería tener, pero las pruebas estaban ahí.

 _No soy yo_ , se recordó, _solo una máscara, mi forma real es esta, todo bien, todo está bien..._

Aquello no sería el realmente, pero tras tanto dentro de ese contenedor se sentía extraño estar suelto y no de una buena manera, era como estar desnudo, vulnerable, expuesto para que le ataquen por cualquier lado. Es cierto que ahora le es mas fácil moverse pero era muy frágil, así no aguantaría ni la mitad de los golpes que había recibido pero... aun si la tuviera o solo fuera una sombra era bastante sorprendente que aun estuviese vivo después de que hubiera caído sobre púas. Si el dolor era un indicativo fiable estas se habían enterrado tan profundo que deberían haber llegado a él, deberían haberlo matado ¿Por qué estaba vivo?

Parecía ser que su hermano sabía donde rondaban sus pensamientos porque dijo.

_**"-Te sané, use el alma que quedaba-"** _

_**"-¿Por qué? Ya estaba muerto-"** _

Ladeó la cabeza.

_**"-Me ayudaste ¿Por qué?-"** _

Su hermano estaba en lo cierto, debería haberse quedado quieto como el resto y no intervenir, pero no supo cómo lidiar con ese repentino impulso protector más que haciendo eso. Busco alguna explicación lógica de porque había reaccionado de esa manera, pero tenía que ayudarlo, era todo en lo que pudo pensar en ese momento y lo que recordaba con mayor claridad.

 _ **"-Solo... solo lo hice-"**_ miró hacia arriba y, más por cambiar el tema que le resultaba muy incomodo, preguntó _**"-¿Dónde estamos?-"**_

_**"-Ellos lo llamaron el Abismo-"** _

_**"-¿Quienes?-"** _

_**"-Los de arriba-"** _

¿Tenían vigilancia? Esperable, aunque la verdad no le importaba mucho. Estaba más interesado en aquello que le estaba llamando desde lo profundo. Ese llamado a las sombras era como los cantos de una sirena para él y no veía porque no responder ¿Si se adentraba más en la oscuridad encontraría el lugar donde había surgido? ¿Podría finalmente regresar a casa? Ojala fuera cierto y pudiera arrojarse de regreso, olvidar todo esto y volver a la comodidad y el abrigo frio de la nada que tanto había extrañado. Se sentía cansado pero no se trataba de un agotamiento como otros que había tenido, era algo distinto y más complicado de manejar después de todo lo que pasó, por lo que le daría la bienvenida a cualquier cosa que disipara esa sensación desagradable.

_**"-¿Hermano?-"** _

_**"-¿Escuchas?-"** _

_**"-¿Qué cosa?-"**_ la vasija de siete puntas buscó algún sonido, pero para el todo estaba en total silencio "-No oigo nada-"

_**"-Hay algo, nos llama ¿No escuchas?-"** _

Negó, y la sombra se preguntó por unos momentos si no estaría imaginando cosas. Pero sea lo que fuera tenia curiosidad, y mientras más tiempo le prestaba atención el impulso de buscarlo se hacía más fuerte, por lo que se negaba a creer que no era verdad.

_**"-Quiero ver que es-"** _

_**"-No bajes, es horrible, hay que subir-"** _

_**"-Arriba es horrible, no quiero volver-"** _

Se miraron el uno al otro ante el desacuerdo, y aunque un hermano convencional se la pensaría dos veces antes de dejar solo al otro, la sombra estaba acostumbrada a ir sin ver por nadie más que el mismo, y ya que no quería acompañarlo y no había nadie para darle la orden de quedarse, emitió el equivalente a un resoplido y se lanzó de la plataforma. 

La vasija más pequeña, por su lado, era algo más reacia a la soledad. Estaba acostumbrado a estar rodeado por otros y encontrarse completamente solo le molestó, pero no había nada que pudiera hacer al respecto así que trato de concentrarse en su problema actual, que es salir de ese lugar. Había visto lo que se encontraba abajo y solo eso era suficiente para razonar que no era un buen lugar para quedarse y tenía que salir de ahí como fuera, pero no sería nada fácil, había demasiadas púas y plataformas irregulares para que el éxito estuviera garantizado, aunque valía la pena arriesgarse.

Pero... la cosa es que si bien quería salir no deseaba hacerlo solo, y su hermano parecía bueno, le había hecho daño pero también le protegió, era diferente a los otros y eso le gustaba de él ¿Pero cómo convencerlo de salir cuando le dijo que no? ¿Por que quería quedarse aquí?

La vasija pensó y pensó, no era algo en lo que tuviera demasiada experiencia dado que desde el minuto uno de su vida se le dijo que no debía hacerlo, pero era necesario ahora que nadie estaba ahí para decirle que seguía.

Quizás... quizás... ¿No quería salir porque su máscara estaba rota? ¡Tenía sentido! Si la reparaba tal vez estaría mas abierto a la idea, aunque no se le ocurría como podía repararla ahí, lo único que conocía que podía sanar eran las aguas detrás del lugar donde entrenaban pero... ¿Sería posible llegar ahí sin que lo vieran? ¿Cómo podría pasar a los guardias?

Suspiró silenciosamente, eso sería más complicado de lo que le gustaría, pero quizás se le ocurriría algo pronto, así que se puso a trabajar. Arrancó algunos trozos largos de su capa, ató el contenedor de su hermano a su espalda, y trato de acomodar lo suficiente su carga para que le restringiera lo menos posible sus movimientos. Pesaba un poco más de lo que imaginaba, se fue un poco por el lado hasta que encontró nuevamente el equilibrio, pero una vez todo estuvo listo se puso a escalar.

La vasija trepó utilizando las salientes que cubrían varias de las plataformas, tratando de no pensar en _que eran_ esas irregularidades y concentrándose más en que su carga no se cayera. Escalar era fácil dentro de todo, pero a la vasija le preocupaban los saltos, las plataformas minúsculas donde debía llegar, y más que todo el precio que tendría fallar: una caída que seguro le terminaría de romper la máscara y, en el peor de los casos, saber de primera mano cómo se sintió su hermano cuando lo arrojaron inconsciente y tuvo la mala suerte de caer sobre esas espinas tan afiladas.

Se estaba esforzando mucho, se tambaleó más de una vez de forma alarmante, pero todo estuvo bien hasta que llegó a un salto que le parecía completamente imposible y sin manera de sortearlo. Estaba pensando que hacer cuando un toque en su hombro le sobresaltó, y casi se cae de no ser porque le sostuvieron a último momento y lo estabilizaron.

 _ **"-¿Qué haces?-"**_ así que su hermano había vuelto, y no parecía en absoluto cansado por subir. Claro, el podía volar, ahora se acordaba.

_**"-Salir-"** _

_**"-Con mi mascara-"**_ especificó.

_**"-La voy a arreglar-"** _

_**"-Te van a matar-"** _

El contenedor se quedó en silencio unos segundos.

_**"-¿Me ayudas?-"** _

_**"-No quiero salir-"** _

_**"-¿Por qué?-"** _

_**"-Estoy cansado-"** _

¿Cansado? También lo estaba, pero ese es el último lugar donde querría descansar. No lo entendía y eso molestaba, así que decidió ignorarlo y ver cómo le hacía para sortear lo que tenía por delante, pero una de las extremidades de su hermano le retuvo. Estaba por tirar de su brazo cuando volvió a hablarle.

_**"-Necesito tu ayuda-"** _

Eso le sorprendió, esperaba una queja, quizás una pelea, pero no eso.

_**"-¿Qué pasa?-"** _

_**"-Una torre, luz horrible, arde si me acerco y grita-"** _

_**"-¿Grita?-"** _

Su hermano no era capaz de describir ese horrible sonido que le atormentó la audición cuando estuvo cerca de la fuente de la luz. Las voces le decían que tenía que apagarla y entendía porque, solo estar cerca de esa cosa hizo que el vacío que componía su cuerpo empezara a burbujear y arder como si le estuvieran quemando, y no pudo siquiera llegar a la palanca. Era molesta, su luz caía en el peor lugar de todos y, si tenía la esperanza de una existencia pacifica de ahora en adelante, tenía que apagar esa cosa cuanto antes. La única opción que tenia que no era forzarse a avanzar y morir ante la luz era su hermano, el tenia su máscara, quizás eso le protegería lo suficiente para llegar donde el no podía.

 _ **"-Necesito tu ayuda-"**_ insistió.

 _ **"-Yo también-"**_ señaló hacia arriba _**"-Quiero salir, no me dejaran-"**_

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué querría volver a ese lugar cuando todo lo que les trajo fue problemas? Ahora tenían la oportunidad de dejar todo esto atrás por fin ¿Y el quería tirarla?

No lo entendía, no entendía porque esas ganas de causarse dolor, si tuviera que elegir preferiría que los dos se fueran juntos a casa, habían sido arrojados ahí juntos y podían acabar todo esto juntos, pero al parecer tendría que irse solo. Pero bueno, supuso que comprender al otro no era algo necesario, solo tenía que encontrar la manera de que le diera una mano. 

Alzó la mirada hacia la plataforma metálica que podía divisarse apenas entre la penumbra, y aunque no tenía el menor deseo de meterse en una pelea cuando apenas salió con vida de la anterior, no podía convencer a su hermano de ayudar si no le ayudaba primero. Era lo justo.

_**"-Te ayudaré, pero ayúdame antes-"** _

_**"-Hermano acompaña-"**_ aplaudió emocionado.

_**"-Solo ayuda-"** _

La vasija más pequeña no estaba satisfecha, el quería un compañero y la sombra _sabía_ que no se daría por vencido. Era probable que le insistiría hasta el cansancio por el camino pero no importaba lo que dijera, no iba a irse con él, punto final.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

La tarea de bajar fue mucho más sencilla cuando uno podía volar, pero la vasija más pequeña no se perdió las quejas de su hermano por tener que cargarlo. Él le ofreció bajar por su cuenta, supuso que no sería tan difícil, pero el insistió que de esa manera ahorrarían tiempo. Al llegar al suelo no miraron a los lados, no dijeron nada en absoluto, la vasija más pequeña estaba teniendo mucho cuidado con donde pisaba mientras le seguía, erizándose ambos cada vez que se oía algo partiéndose a sus pies. Quería pensar que esas solo eran mascaras rotas, que todos sus hermanos estaban bien, pero las manchas de vacío en el suelo insinuaban una cosa diferente, lo que es peor, varios de los cuerpos aun goteaban y era difícil mirarlos sin sentir una opresión desagradable en su pecho, una similar o quizás peor de la que sintió antes de ser arrojado aquí.

Salir de ahí fue un inmenso alivio, estar de nuevo sobre sus pies también pese a tener que manejar un peso extra, pero era un simple pasillo, no esperaba que hubiera gran cosa ahí. El no fue capaz de verlo a tiempo, y distraído como iba dio un paso en falso y perdió el suelo. No había nada que agarrar y sus manos solo encontraron el aire, pero su hermano le sostuvo antes ir a parar a un hueco oscuro donde había algo líquido que, ni bien tenerlo cerca, sacó tentáculos que lo agarraron de la pierna y tiraron. Pataleó aterrorizado, y si pudiera chillar ya habría emitido un grito que se hubiera oído por todo el lugar mientras daba patada tras patada a aquella cosa. Una vez suelto, y por primera vez desde que recuerda, se sintió afortunado de ser mudo cuando se preguntó si es que un grito hubiera atraído algo peor que lo que había visto.

Se aferro a su hermano con todas sus fuerzas, negándose rotundamente a siquiera tocar el suelo en los minutos que le tomó recuperarse del susto. Solo cuando estuvo más calmado comprendió que sea lo que sea aquello no iba a salir de su agujero a perseguirlos, que nada mas iba a aparecer para atacarlos, estaban a salvo.

_**"-¡¿Qué fue eso?!-"** _

_**"-Eso es nuevo-"**_ parecía curioso.

Tiró molesto de una de sus extremidades y la sombra siseó.

_**"-¿No lo viste?-"** _

_**"-No estaba cuando pasé-"** _

Su hermano parecía tan sorprendido como él, pero la vasija más pequeña supuso que no lo habría visto porque el podía volar y no tenia que saltar, afortunadamente la sombra no quiso arriesgarlo otra vez y lo cargo por el resto del pasillo. Lo que tuvo delante después era una zona mucho más inmensa y espaciosa, un lugar en el que por fortuna no había mascaras rotas y estaba iluminado por un rayo de luz que cortaba la penumbra perpetua del abismo, alumbrando los alrededores lo suficiente como para ver mejor donde estaba pisando.

 _ **"-Bonito...-"**_ ahora él era el curioso, pero no tuvo mucho tiempo para contemplar aquella torre cuando la sombra le llamó la atención.

_**"-Peligroso, hay que apagarlo-"** _

¿Por qué? No parecía dañino, pero recordó las palabras que le dijo antes y supuso que sin su máscara no pensaría lo mismo ¿Le estaría haciendo daño? Si lo hacia su hermano no lo expresaba, pero sea lo que fuera había dicho que le ayudaría así que se acercó a la primera plataforma y se puso a saltar.

No esperaba que le siguiera, prefería que la sombra se quedara a salvo pero sabía que lo tenía muy cerca, vigilando cada uno de sus movimientos y diciéndole cada vez que tropezaba que no tenia porque cargar con su contenedor, que no lo necesitaba, pero la vasija no quería ni oír hablar de eso. Aun tenía como objetivo repararla, aun tenía la esperanza de que le acompañara.

No pasaron ni dos segundos desde que llegó hasta la cima cuando aquel domo con puntas emitió un chirrido desagradable e hizo retroceder a su hermano como si lo hubieran atizado, desapareció unos segundos para después ver sus ojos brillando un par de plataformas más abajo.

_**"-Ten cuidado-"** _

Asintió y camino hacia la luz, le ardían los ojos si miraba demasiado en su dirección, pero mas allá de eso no experimentó ninguna molestia cuando entró. Observó a su alrededor preguntándose con que se encontraría, pero aparte de ese inmenso globo de vidrio y una palanca no había gran cosa, solo otros globos de cristal que, parándose junto a ellos, eran como de su tamaño o más. Dentro de estos había algo blanco moviéndose, algo que podía ser lo que imaginaba pero al mismo tiempo no ¿Seria alma u otra cosa?

No lo sabía, pero ante la duda sacó su aguijón y quebró el cristal. Cuando el alma entró en su cuerpo se sintió mejor, bastante mejor que antes, al menos no había explotado, lo que se le ocurrió un segundo después que pudo haber pasado.

_**"-¿Qué haces?-"** _

Se giró y vio que su hermano estaba asomado apenas del borde, entrecerrando los ojos por el brillo.

 _ **"-¡Hay alma! ¡Ven!-"**_ entonces recordó el problema _**"-¡Espera, ya apago!-"**_

La vasija tomó la palanca y tiró con todas sus fuerzas, pero lo que habría sido cosa de un momento le costó el doble de lo que pensaba. Tuvo que tirar y empujar para que se moviera, pero tras un par de golpes con su aguijón por fin había bajado y la luz se apagó. Durante los primeros segundos no ocurrió nada aparte de que todo estaba oscuro de nuevo, pero cuando se giró para romper mas frascos de alma se encontró una sombra detrás suyo, estaba por hablarle cuando notó que no era una, sino como diez.

Y ninguna parecía amistosa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿Qué les pareció? Me alegra que finalmente haya podido escribir algo con tantas paginas, eso es una buena señal de que estoy recuperando mis ganas de escribir (aunque por lo general en mi estado de mayor inspiración escribo unas 15 o 18 como máximo). Tenia la mayor parte de todo esto como ideas sueltas pero se van alineando, además que voy conociendo a estos dos a medida que los escribo. Ya tengo una ligera idea de como serán sus personalidades cuando aprendan mas cosas ¡Así que vamos!
> 
> Espero les haya gustado, y gracias por leer, buenas noches/días (acá son mas de las cinco, ups :3).


	3. Mala idea

La luz desapareció y el eco de su alivio se sintió no solo en su propio vacío, sino en sus alrededores. No tuvo tiempo de detenerse a disfrutar de la falta de ruido y la oscuridad cuando la voz, las voces, emergieron desde todos los rincones y se acercaron a gran velocidad. Eran tan rápidas que creyó que iban a atacarle y se preparó para hacerles frente, pero estas sombras ni siquiera lo miraron, le pasaron de largo y fueron como disparadas directo hacia donde antes estuvo la luz. El sonido del vidrio rompiéndose y cosas siendo arrojadas no le sorprendió en lo absoluto, lo que si le llamó la atención fue ver como la vasija que vino con el salió corriendo, siendo perseguido por varias sombras que, antes de darle la oportunidad de saltar hacia las plataformas, le agarraron y lo arrastraron.

El pequeño se sacudió tratando de librarse y fue entonces cuando el intervino lanzándose hacia ellos antes de pensar en algo, repartiendo golpes a diestra y siniestra con sus varias extremidades. Casi no le dio a ninguno pero consiguió que se alejaran un poco, al menos lo suficiente como para que pudiera ponerse de pie.

**_"-¿Que has hecho?-"_** preguntó por las dudas.

**_"-¡Nada!-"_ **

**_"-¿Que haces?-"_ **

Lo ultimo provino de la pequeña multitud que se apiñaba alrededor de ambos, ninguna emitía sonido físico pero estaban lejos de estar calladas, claro, solo para aquellos que podían entender aquel extraño dialecto compartido. Se mostraban abiertamente confusas, desconfiadas, y se llegaban a captar palabras sueltas que les ponían mas alerta tales como "Peligroso", "Pálido", "Engaño" y "Malo".

Probablemente se habría dado otro choque si no hubiera sido por alguien que rompió el muro de sombras y se acercó a ellos.

**_"-Esperen-"_ **

Su voz sorprendentemente se impuso sobre las otras y llamó a la calma, reduciendo el bullicio de gran manera. Cuando estuvo delante de ambos examinó a la vasija de arriba a abajo, y aunque su hermano se quedó inmóvil y estoico como fueron entrenados para ser, estaba tenso y seguramente esperando no ser visto como amenaza, porque en caso de una pelea era claro quienes saldrían perdiendo.

**_"-Vino conmigo, apagó la luz-"_** se apresuro a explicar por las dudas.

Los murmullos aumentaron y la sombra que parece dirigir a las otras pregunta.

**_"-¿No es un pálido?-"_ **

Ambos niegan. La sombra "líder" da vueltas alrededor de su hermano, revisando su capa, tocando su mascara con sus apéndices, observando con atención las grietas. Cuando termina su escrutinio se aleja un paso y declara para las demás:

**_"-Es hermano-"_ **

Una vez dicho los ánimos se relajaron. Varias sombras curiosas se acercaron para revisar a los recién llegados por si mismos. Rodeándolos sin asomo de la agresividad de antes y tocándolo por todos lados, como queriendo confirmar por si mismos lo dicho por su líder.

**_"-...se ve raro...-"_ **

**_"-Mascara quebrada...-"_ **

**_"-Sigue contenido-"_ **

**_"-¿Hay que liberarlo?-"_ **

Un par hicieron el amago de acercarse para "liberarlo", pero su hermano retrocedió un paso y negó enérgicamente con sus manos. Una de las sombras ladeó la cabeza, pero otra le llamó la atención y dijo a modo de explicación.

**_"-Es como Gael-"_ **

**_"-¿Quien?-"_ **

La sombra líder hizo como que inflaba el pecho y se señalo a si misma.

**_"-Nombre-"_** dice con orgullo antes de señalarlos a ellos **_"-¿Ustedes?-"_**

El par de hermanos se miran extrañados y niegan. Hasta el momento no habían pensado que pudieran llamarles de otra forma que vasijas o contenedores, sin embargo había visto a los entrenadores y los otros seres pálidos que iban por los pasillos llamándose entre ellos con una palabra especifica para cada uno. Había sentido curiosidad en su momento pero ninguno de sus hermanos ahí arriba recibió uno y el tampoco, por lo que lo descarto como otra cosa que ellos no debían tener.

¿Quién le habría dado un nombre a una vasija? ¿O por que razón?

Estaba por preguntar cuando una de las sombras hace un par de gestos a Gael, quien responde con otros gestos y después asiente.

**_"-Nuestra oportunidad, luz aun no destruida-"_ **

El recordatorio hizo que regresaran su atención a lo que estaban haciendo y volvieran al interior del faro tan rápido como llegaron, y cuando ya no había nadie mirándolos la sombra se sintió aliviada. Con el malentendido resuelto y la luz apagada ya estaría seguramente por tirarse al mar de vacío como quería si no fuera por lo que acordó con su hermano. No tenia ganas de estar en su mascara de nuevo, pero ya que estaba aun completa podría usarla una ultima vez para hacer frente a los guardias en la puerta. Ganar estaba fuera de cuestión ya que no pudieron ni con uno, pero seguramente se las arreglaría creando la distracción suficiente para que su hermano pudiera pasar sin que le vieran, luego seria cuestión de correr de regreso.

Sonaba como un buen plan, uno que esperaba realizar lo mas pronto posible y librarse del compromiso, pero no solo su hermano no estaba a su lado, sino que desde el interior del faro se escuchaba el reconocible ruido de golpes y cosas de cristal rompiéndose. Suponiendo que el pequeño los había seguido a todos al interior del faro se asomo y observo el interior.

La vasija pequeña estaba muy contenta utilizando el alma que había encontrado para sanarse a si mismo y reparar su mascara en una esquina mientras que las demás sombras, Gael incluido, estaban golpeando el faro con sus tentáculos incansablemente. De tan encimados que estaban sobre el cristal casi no se veía separación entre ellas.

**_"-¡No se rompe!-"_ **

**_"-Resistente-"_ **

**_"-Necesitamos un arma-"_** Gael se separa del montón y mira hacia su equipo, los señala uno a uno **_"-¿Alguno?-"_**

**_"-Rota-"_ **

**_"-Perdida-"_ **

**_"-Arrojada al vacío-"_ **

¡¿Por que?! Se la hubiera dado a el si no la quería. Gael le dio un coscorrón al que dijo eso y siguió preguntando, pero recibió respuestas mas o menos similares. Entonces mientras buscaba algo con que romper el cristal se fija en la sombra y la vasija que están en la esquina. Se les acerca.

**_"-¡Hermano con mascara tiene arma!-"_** se emociona uno de sus compañeros.

 ** _"-Es débil-"_** agrega otra de las sombras y Gael solo tiene que dar una segunda mirada para ver que tiene razón, esa cosa tiene demasiadas grietas y dudaba que fuera a aguantar. Era salvable y se podía reparar, pero lamentablemente ninguno allí sabia como hacer eso, no funcionaba como las mascaras tristemente.

 ** _"-Pero tiene otra-"_** señala.

**_"-Es mía-"_ **

Gael se fija en el acompañante de la vasija. La forma que su sombra había adquirido era similar a la de la mascara que el otro estaba reparando. Se sorprendió, esa era una sombra que aun podía usar su mascara, la mayoría de los que estaban allí se la rompieron en la caída o se las habían roto cuando se resistieron a ser arrastrados aquí. Aun así no era momento para saciar su curiosidad, su atención tenia que estar fija en su objetivo actual y ese era el aguijón que la mascara vacía tenia acomodada en su espalda.

**_"-¿Puedo usarla?-"_ **

**_"-¿No se romperá?-"_ **

**_"-... no lo se-"_** admite **_"-Pero es necesario, los pálidos regresaran la luz-"_**

Ve que lo piensa, parece reacio a entregarlo y lo entiende, el no habría prestado su aguijón y menos su cuchillo si aun lo tuviera. Gael quería decirle que sabia lo que hacia y no se la rompería adrede, pero no estaba seguro de que fuera a creerle si no tenia sus bien cuidadas armas para demostrárselo. Opta, entonces, por juntar las manos y suplicar.

**_"-¿Por favor?-"_ **

Se le queda mirando unos momentos, pero ya fuera por que su pequeña manipulación tuvo efecto o porque la amenaza de la luz le preocupaba tanto como a ellos, hizo un gesto hacia el arma y asintió. Gael retira el aguijón de su lugar de descanso y lo contempla por un momento, no había grieta que el pudiera ver y tenia un filo bien mantenido, esto deberia servir, sino tendrían que pensar en otra cosa y no se le ocurría que podría ser.

Gael se acerca al cristal resistente y golpea con el aguijón una, dos veces, aplica toda la fuerza que puede pero en la forma en la que esta no es capaz de hacer lo mismo que con su mascara. Sus apéndices eran flexibles pero no estaban hechos para esto, a lo sumo podría agarrarse a algo y resistir, o azotar a un enemigo, pero como sombra era frágil e incapaz de usar la violencia exitosamente. No por primera vez maldijo al monstruo que le había quitado todo, pero a diferencia de otras veces, ahora si que podía hacer algo además de lamentarse.

**_"-¿Puedo usar la mascara?-"_ **

**_"-No-"_ **

Quien respondió fue la vasija, mirándolo con recelo.

**_"-Es de mi hermano-"_ **

**_"-También soy hermano-"_ **

**_"-No, no, tu eres hermano, pero el...-"_** señala a la sombra a su lado **_"-Mi hermano, es diferente-"_**

Ladea la cabeza divertido.

**_"-¿En que?-"_ **

**_"-El es bueno-"_ **

**_"-¿Y yo soy malo entonces?-"_ **

**_"-Em...-"_ **

**_"-Suficiente-"_ **

La sombra junto a la vasija los corta a los dos y hace como que se alza de hombros.

**_"-Puede usarla-"_ **

**_"-¡Mala idea!-"_ **

**_"-Solo un momento, cálmate-"_** pone uno de sus apéndices sobre su hombro **_"-Es hermano también, hay que ayudar-"_**

El pequeño, bastante molesto, insistía en que no debía hacerlo. Salvo por uno ninguno de sus hermanos lo ayudo en nada nunca y dudaba que ellos fueran a ser diferentes a los que les dejaron ser apaleados y arrojados a ese foso. Pero su hermano, ese que fue arrojado con el, pensaba distinto. El, a diferencia del mas pequeño, no guardaba rencor por lo que habían hecho los otros y solo quería ayudar, y si la forma en que podía colaborar era prestando su mascara estaba bien, de todas formas no tenia mucho interés en mantenerla en el futuro y probablemente fuera a romperla antes de arrojarse a su descanso.

Gael, que ya había obtenido su permiso, dejo el aguijón en el suelo y no espero un momento mas para acercarse a la mascara recién restaurada. Al tocarla sintió que esta brillaba levemente y aplicaba fuerza tratando de absorberlo, era suave y fácil de resistir, pero el se dejo arrastrar. Fue tal como recordaba al obtener la suya, todo se oscureció unos segundos, sintió que su forma perdía elasticidad y se comprimía en solo cuatro miembros, y cuando abrió los ojos de nuevo estaba sentado en el suelo.

Se puso de pie, o al menos eso intento, sus piernas fallaron y se hubiera caído de cara si no fuera porque alcanzo a apoyarse con las manos. Gael habría hecho una mueca si pudiera, después de tanto como sombra se llego a olvidar de ese detalle de tener una forma corpórea, sin embargo le tomo muy poco volver a estar estable sobre sus pies prestados y enderezarse. Tomo el aguijón que dejo en el suelo y se puso en posición.

La forma en que se movía ese cuerpo fue casi nostálgico mientras tomaba impulso y se preparaba para dar su mejor golpe. Espero un segundo, dos, se lanzo a la carrera y, aplicando toda la fuerza de la que era capaz, asesto un golpe al cristal con el lado mas grueso del aguijón. No se rompió como pretendía, pero pudo ver que hizo una buena rajadura, por lo que motivado y lleno de energías dio otro golpe. Gael se tambaleo por el impulso pero se mantuvo y continuo su asalto cada vez mas sacado, cada vez mas alegre por cada marca nueva. Su equipo, viendo las grietas que se iban formando, se unieron a sus esfuerzos y entre todos aumentaron el tamaño de las rajaduras hasta que, con un crujido satisfactorio, el objetivo se quebró.

Gael se quedo unos momentos contemplando su trabajo en silencio total, casi como si no pudiera creerlo. Entonces se giro hacia su gente, abrió ligeramente las piernas para mantener su equilibrio, alzo el aguijón y anuncio.

**_"-¡Misión cumplida!-"_ **

La victoria declarada fue seguida por un coro de gritos silenciosos por parte de las otras sombras, las cuales bailotearon alrededor de la luz rota, esparcieron los pedazos y dieron giros en el aire en celebración. La emoción era tanta que incluso hacían sonidos audibles para los insectos normales, pero aterradores para cualquiera que no fuese una sombra debido a que eran chillidos y ecos tétricos, pero no habían insectos allí, pálidos tampoco, y no estaba ni la luz pálida ni nadie que fuera a decirles que se callaran.

El líder estaba muy contento jugueteando con sus hermanos a quien patea mas lejos los trozos de vidrio cuando alguien le toco el hombro, se giro y se encontró a la sombra hermana de la otra vasija.

**_"-¿Si?-"_ **

**_"-Mi mascara-"_ **

Oh...

Eso.

**_"-Hmm... ¿La necesitas?-"_ **

**_"-Si-"_ **

**_"-¿De verdad?-"_ **

**_"-Si-"_** repitió.

El líder del grupo se removió incomodo en su lugar, pensando en algo.

**_"-Y... ¿No puedo quedármela?-"_ **

**_"-No, mi hermano va conmigo arriba-"_ **

Esta vez quien respondió fue la vasija, la cual se acerco a ellos y se cruzo de brazos, esperando a que el otro entregara la mascara. La sombra por su lado hubiera fruncido el ceño si hubiera podido ¿En que momento le dijo que le seguiría?

Gael iba a hablar, pero fue cortado bruscamente por la declaración de la sombra dueña de la mascara.

**_"-Yo no voy a salir-"_ **

**_"-¿Por que?-"_ **

**_"-¡Ya dije que quiero quedarme! ¿No entiendes?-"_ **

**_"-¡Si! ¡No entiendo! ¡Este lugar es horrible!-"_ **

**_"-¡Pero ya fue suficiente del mundo de arriba! ¡Quiero descansar!-"_ **

**_"-Arriba se puede-"_ **

**_"-¿No me estas escuchando? ¡No voy! Te ayudare, pero eso es todo-"_ **

**_"-¡Estaré solo!-"_** señalo como si no fuera obvio.

**_"-Lo se, pero si sales no iré contigo"_ **

**_"-No quiero ir solo-"_** lo mira desconsolado.

**_"-Tendrás que, yo no puedo cambiar de parecer solo porque quieres-"_ **

**_"-Pensé que me ayudarías...-"_ **

La sombra emitió un bufido silencioso cuando percibe, pese a la inexpresividad de su mascara, su estado de animo y desesperación. Se retuerce en si misma tratando de no sentir lastima y ceder a sus demandas, en su lugar se gira para mirar a Gael y exigirle su mascara de vuelta, pero se encuentra un espacio vacío.

**_"-¿Gael?-"_ **

El pequeño, que iba a seguir lamentándose, se interrumpe y mira a su alrededor. Ahí donde antes había mas de diez sombras dando vueltas ya no había ni un alma, solo ellos dos con el vidrio y el silencio.

**_"-¡Se fueron!-"_** chilló.

 ** _"-¡Mala idea!-"_** repitió la vasija **_"-¡Dije mala idea! ¡No escuchaste!-"_**

Furioso emite un siseo espectral para callarlo y sale del faro, mira para todos lados y apenas alcanza a ver como el grupo de sombras desaparece por el pasillo. Disparado como bala sale volando tras ellas, apenas alcanza a escuchar el golpeteo de su hermano bajando las plataformas lo mas rápido que puede y yendo tras el mientras los persigue.

_**"-¡Espera! ¡No me dejes!-"** _

El pequeño es rápido y no era capaz de cansarse muy fácilmente, pero aun así su hermano sin cuerpo físico le superaba por mucho y le dejo atrás antes de que pudiera llegar al pasillo. Intenta seguirle la pista, pero cuando sus pies pierden el suelo de nuevo apenas consigue agarrarse de la orilla y treparse antes de que los muchos tentáculos que vienen de ahí abajo lo agarren. Retrocede un paso y los observa, apenas son visibles en la oscuridad pero puede ver como se sacuden y alzan tan alto que intentar saltarlos era una completa locura.

Da brincos frustrado porque no puede pasar y, harto de todo, se aleja un par de pasos mas antes de sentarse en una esquina, cerrar los ojos y concentrarse. Hay resistencia, su mascara trata de retenerlo, pero el prosigue y pronto siente que pierde el piso. Sus ojos blancos se abren en la oscuridad, siente sus miembros agarrotados después de mucho tiempo contenido, pero deja las molestias a un lado en favor de alcanzar a su hermano.

Usa sus apéndices adoloridos para sostener su mascara, se eleva, y sobrevuela el peligro con una satisfactoria facilidad. Atraviesa el pasillo como flecha, pero cuando llega al foso donde habían caído, se encuentra solo entre los cientos de cuerpos de sus hermanos caídos.

¿Dónde están?, se pregunta, ¿Por que tenia su hermano que dejarlo atrás otra vez?

Alza la mirada, pero salvo por una oscuridad tan densa que formaba una especie de niebla que devoraba la luz del exterior, no encontró nada. Dudaba que hubieran subido por ahí por lo que solo quedaba que hayan ido hacia el otro lado, ese otro pasillo a su derecha que se encontraba semi enterrado entre mascaras. No tenia idea de para donde iría, al llegar no había explorado nada de su entorno por lo que no sabia a donde podía llevar, pero con suerte no habría nada que pudiera alcanzarlo desde el suelo allí, la cosa es ¿Qué pasaría una vez que diera con ellos? Por lo furioso que estaba su hermano era claro que estaba con ánimos de luchar con el que se llevo su mascara y el no dudaría en ayudarlo en eso ¿Pero como asegurarse de que no perdería la suya durante el enfrentamiento?

El pequeño observa una pila de mascaras amontonadas y toma su decisión. Culposamente se acerca, remueve alguno de los cuerpos y oculta su propia mascara entre ellos. No sabia si seria capaz de acordarse donde la estaba dejando con exactitud pero una larga búsqueda era mucho mejor a que se la llevara otro, porque visto lo visto ese era un peligro y no estaba dispuesto a correrlo.

Una vez con sus apéndices libres el niño tomo valor y voló a buscar a los demás.

**Author's Note:**

> Hola ¿Qué les pareció? Hace siglos que no escribo nada digno de subir, y aunque por lo general estoy metida en otro fandom, estos días me estuvo llamando el mundo de Hollow Knight y como eso me hizo escribir de nuevo dije ¿Por que no darme el gusto? Ya hasta tenía un borrador de esto hecho en mi celular y algunas ideas. Y si, esto esta inspirado en la animación de "Escapism" en YouTube, la primera vez que lo vi me largue a llorar la verdad...
> 
> Con respecto a estas dos vasijas, aun no tienen nombre, pero supongo que cuando llegue el momento lo sabré. Hay un headcanon por ahí que dice que las vasijas adoptan como nombre la primera cosa que les llaman, y a menos que encuentre un nombre que adore pero adore en serio, pasara así.
> 
> Gracias por leer y buenas noches :)


End file.
